


A night with the Devil

by AmyYma2770



Series: Ladies of Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Everyone wants to have a night with the Devil





	1. Mazikeen part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short stories for the Ladies of Lucifer  
> The idea is to name each chapter after a different girl name: Maze, Linda, Charlotte, Candy, Trixie and Chloe  
> But plans can always change  
> For fun and for killing time to Season 3  
> Comments and suggestions from you will be really appreciated

Maze opened her eyes, slowly.  
She was surrounded by darkness and silence, broken only by some light noises.  
She turned her head towards the sound seemed to come: a male head appeared when she narrowed her eyes.  
Maze smiled: he was here in bed with her. He was still hers.  
She turned on her side to face him, raising her leg to cross his body, sliding her arm across his chest and pressing her head into his neck.  
“Lucifer” she breathed out, kissing her way from his neck to his mouth.  
The man reacted immediately, returning the kiss “never thought I could have sex with the most exciting bartender in LA” he said.  
Fully awoke and alarmed at those words, Maze stood up, grabbed one of her devilish knifes and pressed it against the man’s throat.  
“Who the Hell are you?” She hissed through her teeth.  
“I’m Alejandro, a guest of Lucifer’s yesterday night. You joined us with the Brittanys and a couple of blonde guys. Don’t you remember?” The guy was scared to death and when Maze raised her knife, he jumped out of the bed, running away towards the elevator  
“You’re naked” Maze shouted at him, almost laughing.  
Then, she was on Heart, in LA, tendering a bar, enjoying male and female company, sharing the bed with the Devil himself and with some other human beings.  
Sha gave another look to the bed, finding a tangle of limbs there. She moved closer, but he was not there.  
Maze left the bedroom, bare foot on the cold, precious marble floor: she was not interested in such details, but after eons in Hells, she could definitely appreciate them.

Lucifer was at his piano, a glass of whisky on top of it. He was not playing, just caressing the smooth surface, clearly lost in his own thoughts, his sight on the glass, his head slightly tilted on the right.  
Maze got closer, now she could see him perfectly: he was naked in his human form, an angelic face on a perfect body.  
Perfect a part the scarfs left when she had cut his wings off.

Looking at the center of the living room in the penthouse, Maze could still live the sequence in her mind.  
She could still hear Lucifer screaming and muttering obscenity towards his father, but also his sobs when she had finished.  
The pain had been beyond expectation: she had seen the Prince of Darkness laying on his belly and crushing his nails into the marble floor till his finger had bleed.  
“Cut them off Mazeeking-he had ordered- and she has started to detach that huge..things.  
Blood was everywhere: on her arms, breast and stomach, on Lucifer back, where now the exposed flash had taken the wings ‘place.  
She had looked over him until he had opened his eyes again.  
She had taken care of him until the wounds had healed  
She had joined him in that night club adventure. She, the Devil’s right arm, in charge of all the torturers in Hell had started pouring down drinks and flirting with the Lux guests.  
Oh, flirting is a pleasure, she really liked it, as she liked drugs and alcohol and some extreme sex.  
She was starting to fit in this world, feeling comfortable in her leather pants and on her stiletto sexy boots and then….

Maze looked back at his back and saw Lucifer staring at her. She stepped towards him, with her long legs in her usual predator movements, licking her lips, mischievously.  
He smiled at her when she stopped in front of him and bent down to lick his face, slowly.  
He raised his hands, cupping her face and pulled her away, opening his mouth.  
But it was not for a lusty kiss, as she had expected.  
It was for a loud chuckle, coming from the deep of his throat: the one he usual gave when he had real fun  
Maze frowned:” What the Hell?”  
Lucifer shook his head “Sorry Mazekeen, I was just imaging the Detective walking towards me and licking my face as you have done. Could be very exciting or very hilarious. But I bet she has more than one hidden lethal weapons to seduce men.” His eyes widened while he was talking about her.  
“Damn blondie bitch” Maze hissed to herself, jealousy making her trembling and burning.  
Lucifer noted her reaction, but of course completely misunderstood it  
“Maze, Maze, Maze…..my little sex thug. You shouldn’t waist your talent in this empty room when you have plenty of corpses waiting for you. Go back to my bedroom and have fun.”  
He finished his drink and stood up.  
“Join me to the bedroom?” she asked expectantly.  
“Oh, no no no. I’m not in the mood, Maze. Strange to hear, I know. But still the Devil needs a distraction.”  
Maze roared “Can’t be serious. Are you going to…her?”  
Lucifer laughed out loud: “What’s wrong Maze? She is an interesting human being. I’m pretty sure you’ll really like her when you stop planning how kill her”

Maze looked at him sliding into the elevator, without turning to her.  
“I’ll never like Chloe Decker, her ugly ex and their terrible offspring- she spat on the floor- just looking for the funniest way to break her into pieces” she yelled at the closed door.

“Maaaaazzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” a choir of female voices stopped her thoughts.  
The Brittaneys were behind her, naked, drunk and jumping up and down.  
“We feel soooooooooooooooooooooo alone…. don’t want to join us??!!”  
Maze bit her lips: “Of course I’ll join”  
Chloe Decker was a lucky bitch: she was not in danger. Not yet.  
“Brittaneys, I have some new toys to show you. Let’s go”


	2. Mazikeen part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Maze.  
> Still Chloe  
> Still Trixie  
> Still Lucifer  
> Family now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a stand alone episode.  
> But Maze deserves more  
> So,here we are
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new episode

Maze opened her eyes, slowly.  
She was surrounded by darkness and silence, broken only by some light noises.  
She turned her head towards the sound seemed to come: a small head appeared when she narrowed her eyes.  
Maze frowned, confused. Where she was? Who was sleeping with her?  
She turned on her side to face the strange being, but a sudden sharp pain blocked her in her position, catching her breath away.  
And then she realized to have her right side literally burning from the inside, as something was literally eating her.  
She liked the pain, she used to give and receive pain. But it was too much, too wrong, too evil.  
Maze couldn’t do anything else but crying out loud.  
The small head raised immediately from the pillow, little hands reached her face out, gently stroking her skin  
“Maze, don’t worry. You’re ok. You’re safe. Lucifer and mommy fought the bed men away. You just need to sleep” a child voice whispered in her ears, while a tall dark silhouette bent to her.  
“Mazikeen-Lucifer called her full name, not a good sing-you are back. We were so worried”  
Maze turned her head to him:” What’s happened?”  
“Don’t you remember?”  
Maze closed her eyes, trying to focus on her last memories.

Late afternoon, Mazikeen Smith had just left the precinct, her check in her hands.  
“Linda? -she had called her friend-special lady party tonight? I have received an extra bonus for my job.  
I want to pay dinner to all the tribe to celebrate: what about “Sakamoto?”  
“Maze, it is extremely expensive. And it takes ages to reserve a table-Linda stopped for a second-Let me guess: Lucifer helped Sakamoto and now he is paying his debt, right?”  
Maze smiled: having the Devil as ex-boss and still friend was not so bad.  
Apart when he was acting like an asshole and you didn’t know if you wanted to punch him, throw demoniac knifes to his chest, pull his head or all the solution together.  
“Oki, I’ll wait for you tonight at 20 o’clock. We will have fun” Maze had closed the conversation her way to home.  
She had realized something was wrong because the door was not locked and granny panties Decker always locked the door.  
The house was a mess: someone had opened all the drawers, all the cabinets in the kitchen.  
She had checked the other rooms, finding the same scenario.  
A thief? A Detective’s old enemy? Or…  
“Mazikeen- an acute, disturbing voice had caught her by surprise-such a long time”  
She had turned towards the man behind her: short and stocky, small round eyes full of depravity.  
“I’m impressed-she had told him-you have done everything by yourself”  
“Well, no. It has been a team game”  
At those words, Maze had seen some shadows walking in the room, closer to her.  
She had immediately recognized their smell: demons, from the worst corner of Hell.  
Lucifer himself had cursed them for their behavior and she had been her torturer for millennia.  
“It’s time to return the favor” the small man had told her.  
Then, there was only darkness. And screams.

“Sinnerman is back” she told Lucifer after he had moved a sleepy Trixie from the demon’s side to the couch in the living room of his penthouse  
“We know it was just a matter of time Maze. Now we know and we can fight him.”  
“You’re worried. The Lord of Hell is never worried. What’s wrong?”  
Lucifer sighed.  
Maze grabbed his arm: “I’ll die before he could harm Trixie. Or Linda. Or Ella. Or Dan. And Chloe…Chloe is really a miracle”  
Maze could clearly see the slender woman literally kicking the ass of a couple of demons and throwing the demoniac knifes to someone else.  
“How is Chloe, now? “  
“Ask herself” Lucifer replied, moving away a little bit, revealing Chloe behind me.  
Maze smiled and Chloe smiled back, sitting on the bed and hugging her gently.  
“You saved my life” she whispered  
“I was not alone- Chloe looked back at Lucifer- And you did the same when I was poisoned. And then I’m still waiting for Sakamoto’s dinner”  
Maze tried to laugh, but the pain was too much  
“Rest, Maze. You need it. We can talk later and plan our strategy. Also Amenadiel will join us.”  
Maze nodded  
“Chlo-Maze swallowed- may you sleep here with me? And with Trixie too?”  
Lucifer smiled “This place is making you softer, my little demon”  
Maze rolled her eyes back “Join us?”  
“Of course-the Devil smiled. Then his face changed- I supposed nudity is not allowed.”  
“Are we having a sleepover all together? -Trixie asked excited-Coooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll”and she jumped on Lucifer’s back, making him fallen on the floor.  
“Bloody hell-he muttered, immediately tickling her, making her laugh out hard.

Later that night Maze got up to drink.  
Trixie was sleeping on Maze’s left side, a small hand on the demon shoulder and Chloe was sleeping on the right, Lucifer behind her, his arm stretched out covering the detective waist and his hand on Trixie’s head. Maze was caught in the middle. Happily caught in the middle.

“You are all alone” Charlotte had told her one time  
“You’ll die all alone” Sinnerman had said before torturing her.

But they were wrong. So wrong  
She was not alone anymore. She had a family now.


	3. The Detective-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is engaged with her new boss  
> Lucifer struggles to be happy for her, but with no success  
> So he is avoiding her as much as possible  
> But when Chloe asks him to have her back again, which answer the Devil could give?  
> "I would be glad to help you, Detective. Just tell me what you want from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned to be the last chapter, I could not wait for writing it any longer.  
> But as many other stories are popping out in my mind, I can't rule out to write on Chloe again.
> 
> Thank you for your support: very important for me  
> Your comments and suggestions will be very useful and welcomed as usual

Lucifer blocked the elevator’s doors, removed his tailored Italian jacket and loosed his cufflinks.  
More at ease, he poured down a glass of whisky and reached the balcony, stepping out to appreciate the fresh breeze of the night.  
The LUX was full of people for one of the big events of that fall: the engagement party of a famous football player and a young actress.  
It was a strange event for his club and it intrigued him a lot: he needed everything to force his mind and attention away from the detective.  
The detective, Chloe, the one he cared so much to be scared himself, the one able to look at him and see what the other couldn’t see.  
Chloe, the one he forced away from him, to give her free will back but who constantly offered him her friendship, her comprehension, her help.  
Chloe who in the end accepted to be defeated and stopped fighting for him opening to her.  
Chloe, now turned to her new lieutenant who seemed really interested in her.  
In the end, the detective was where he wanted she were. He had to be happy for her. But despite all his attempts, the only feelings he had were anger, envy, jealousy.  
He sighed and bent over the railing, Linda’s voice in his ears.

“Lucifer, you have to stop this negativity. It drives you away from her”  
“Doctor, in case you have not noted that, she is already away from me.”  
“She is away, I know. But she is not definitely gone. She still works with you, she still welcomes you in her home, she still joins our lady nights at LUX, she still cares of you. Even though now you are not her first thought.”  
“Yes, exactly. I’m not the first one anymore”  
“Yes, you aren’t now. But you can be again.”  
“Don’t kid me”  
“I’m not kidding you, Lucifer. It is called “Fight for what you really want “  
“The Devil doesn’t need to fight for what he wants”  
“Really? So, why are you sitting here with me, tormenting your cufflinks, avoiding to say her name or her title? Lucifer, if you fight, you can lose or you can win. But if you don’t fight, you have automatically close with her.”  
“Linda, I don’t know what to do”  
“Pay attention to Chloe, listen to her, help her, show you care. Don’t lose time in your Luciferness, but offer her genuine, small, concrete actions”

The elevator rang, distracting Lucifer: he had blocked it. Maybe it did not work. Or maybe his guest had a different access code, a very private and personal one, like the..  
“Detective-he greeted her, but in a more discrete way than his usual one- it has been ages since the last time you joined me in the penthouse.”  
Chloe smiled him shyly: ”Yes, you ‘re right, it has-she was hesitating, a little bit unsure, that was strange for a strong, kicking ass woman-I’m sorry, I know it is late and you have been very busy with the engagement party organization, but..”  
Chloe did not finish the sentence: she felt so guilty to ask for Lucifer’s help. She knew he was disappointed for her new relationship because it was affecting their partnership. And that he and lieutenant Marcus Pierce did not like each other: Lucifer was having hard time in the precinct.  
He was the same pain in the ass, she had to admit, but Marcus was too rude at him, sometimes, without any good reason.  
“No “but”, Detective. Please go on” He encouraged her, placing one hand on her back and driving her to the couch, sitting down just after her.  
“No proposal for a drink, no complaining for me visiting him just because in needs” Chloe mentally recorded.  
“A couple of colleagues are investigating on a homicide involving a Hollywood producer”  
Lucifer nodded: he had heard that story, it was one of the hottest gossip in the town :” A young girl was found brutally murdered in that man's house, after a big part with cocaine and alcohol”  
“Yes, that one. We are pretty sure he is involved, but it is hard to prove. So, the colleagues asked for our support. I’ll go undercover to find out as much information as possible.  
“Undercover? - Lucifer sounded worried- it is too dangerous, Detective. You can’t do it”  
“Marcus said the same”. Chloe bite her lower limb immediately: she wouldn’t have to mention Marcus with Lucifer around.  
But Lucifer did not seem to have registered that piece of information :” He is right. You can’t”  
Chloe smiled : both warried for her, caring for her.  
“And this is the reason why I’m here Lucifer, I need your help. I need you having my back during the next week. They don’t know you and you know how to act, It is your area.”  
Lucifer did not reply: he finished his drink slowly, his eyes never abandoning the detective’s.  
Working with her undercover was a tempting proposal: they alone, away from everyone. But Lucifer could clear see in front of him, all the pain and the difficulties during and after their mission: being with her without having her.  
But then Linda’s voice echoed in his head. “Show you care, offer your help”  
“I would be glad to help you, Detective. Just tell me what you want from me.

Chloe left the penthouse couple of hours later 

They had discussed the case, defining the details of their undercovering, reviewing all the records.  
Lucifer had paid lot of attention, providing some good hints and preparing some very strong coffee when she had been so tired to almost fall asleep while talking.  
“Detective- he had interrupted her just one time-have you eaten? I haven’t asked you earlier, silly me”  
And without waiting for her reply, he had disappeared with his usually graceful movements to be back in five minutes with a plate of Italian cheese, some bread and fresh fruits.  
“You’re spoiling me” she had murmured, biting the bread: where had he found fresh bread at 22 o’clock?  
“I don’t want you fainting in the middle of our mission”  
She had finished her snacks, completing her notes and filled in some forms the precinct required.

“Thank you again, Lucifer. I would be lost without you”  
“You’re welcome”  
“See you tomorrow”  
Chloe instinctively stroke his hand and then turned back to the elevator  
“Ah, Detective, a quick one: maybe you have to consider to join me in the penthouse for the upcoming week, in case our suspect stalker us. It will be safer for you. And for the child”.  
Chloe stared at him for a while, considering the situation.  
“Maybe you are right- she told him-I’ll move tomorrow”  
“Perfect. Good night Detective”  
“Good night, Lucifer”


	4. The Detective, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under cover mission  
> Photo session  
> A light talk  
> A devil to thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish this chapter.  
> Many of you have read my sories; I'm very excited and moved. Thank you so much  
> Waiting for your comments as usual  
> and waiting for Season 3, of course  
> Enjoy

Chloe left her private bathroom in the room Lucifer had reserved for her in the penthouse: it was the one Maze used to sleep in when she lived there.  
But now it looked totally different, totally…Chloe’s: creamy walls and silky blankets, the private bathroom bigger that the one she had at home, with a round mirror over the marble sink and a crystal shelf where small bottles of expensive perfumes were aligned. Not to mention the small Jacuzi in the corner under a window from which she could have a full view of the sky. She had already spent a couple of night relaxing after a long difficult day at the precinct.  
The warm water, the light of some candles and the stars in the sky were simple pleasures she had to thank Lucifer for.  
Surprisingly, he had never tried to enter her room or suggested them having a bath together.  
He had simply offered his help, offered a room in his house and given her free access to everything, including all the expensive dresses, shoes and bags he had bought for her.  
“You are the bored fiancée of a rich man, darling: you are supposed to go for shopping 3 times a day, at least”  
Chloe’s mouth had fallen open seeing all the outfits in her room and she could swear her partner had joined her expression.

“It is just another way to seduce you and trying to win you back” Marcus had told her, in his usual very direct way.  
Chloe had looked at him: “he is working to be of help. That young lady murdered had shocked him. I think he has a sister as old as the victim”  
“You think? -Marcus had been really disappointed-how well do you know Lucifer”  
Not so well, to be honest-Chloe had told herself-considering how much he had changes after she had asked for his help.  
“I know Lucifer as a good man, trust me. He doesn’t like to talk about his feelings”  
“Lucky me-Marcus had softened his tone-you had opened your eyes and your heart on what you really want in your life, so I can date you”  
Chloe had smiled at him, stroking his hand, but something strange had crossed her spine.

Now, in her bedroom, wearing the soft bathrobe she had found close to the shower, she found herself thinking of that sensation. What’s wrong?  
“Detective, darling, have you finish to waste all the water in LA for your morning toilette? I need to know it to avoid spoiling the breakfast waiting for you” Lucifer’s voice interrupted her thoughts.  
He always found the right way to sooth her, to take all her concerns off.  
“Here I’m. Sorry, I was checking my dresses to pick up the right one for today”  
Lucifer pushed a French toast in front of her and added a mug of black coffee.  
“Today you are supposed to have your photos book prepared. Remember? You want to be an actress, you need one”  
Chloe nodded: she remembered it really well.  
“So, chose the dress, but also your underwear and a couple of bikini”  
“Lucifer, it is a fake book: don’t you think is too much?”  
“We have to play well our roles. And the photographer Is an old friend, he would enjoy working with you.  
And, by the records, me too”  
He smiled at her, his usual seductive smile and she surprised herself to be happy he had not lost that one, at least.

Later in the morning, Lucifer parked his car in front of the studio and Chloe got out, managing to keep her balance on the high heels she was wearing.  
He immediately arrived, placing a hand on her back and guiding her in.  
The photographer was a middle aged, really handsome man, used to work with difficult people.  
So, when he met Chloe, he couldn’t believe he was dealing with a normal lady.  
“So, Ms Gracy, we can go for a classic book, if you agree” he told her after they had discussed some technical area he was not very familiar with.  
“Yes, I agree. But-she bent towards him, lowering her voice-I’m just thinking if you can take some extra ones for me.”  
“Ok no problem. At the end of the routine session, if it is suitable fo you.

The photo session started with some pictures of her standing up, then sitting down, focusing on her face, her hair, her body  
Chloe was taking that part as a job she really liked: she was patient, funny, fussy, annoyed, bored from time to time.  
Lucifer was observing her while having a drink and making some phone calls.  
She seemed another person, she seemed an actress. Or, she was in the past and for sure, a very good one considering how easily she went undercover. She liked playing to be someone else.  
Lucifer wondered if she were really happy with her life: for sure she loved her daughter more than herself. She loved her mother too and her friends and her job. But she was so concentrate on her duty to forget she was also a young, beautiful woman who deserved more than this.  
He had struggled a lot to be that option for her, but then he had discovered the plan of the Dear Old Dad and everything had gone into pieces. Not to mention that being the Devil made him not the best option for her.  
Linda’s voice sounded in his head again “You have decided for her Lucifer. You have kept her into darkness. And not to protect her. You have done it to avoid confrontation with her, to avoid being refused by her. But it is not too late to change her pathway, if you really want ti”  
Lucifer sip his drink, trying to avoid that loop again and focused on Chloe that seemed to be ready for the other sessions.  
She reached the center of the set, in a short silk bathrobe.  
Lucifer nodded in appreciation, but when she removed the bathrobe, his heart skipped a couple of beats.  
The session finished one hour later and when he stood up, he saw Chloe talking to the photographer.  
He was listening carefully and nodding, as Chloe was giving him some complicate instructions.

“Did you enjoy the session?-he asked on their way home  
“I clearly remember why I hated it in the past. But, yes, it was nice”  
“What did you ask him in the end?”  
Chloe smiled:” I would like to have some pictures of me and Trixie to hang home”  
“I don’t understand your human interest in having pictures around that constantly remind you the time goes by and you get old and…”  
“Understood Lucifer, thank you. The time goes by, you are right. And we need something that helps us to keep special people and special moments alive. One of my favorite picture was taken after Trixie’s delivery. I’m horrible in that one, but it was the first moment of my daughter on earth .  
I have all the photos with my Dad in a box close to my bed. When I’m sad, or don’t know what to do, or need comfort I take them out. And I feel better”  
“You are an eternal surprise Detective, you know?”  
“You have no idea, trust me” 

The entire undercover investigation took almost 3 weeks to be completed.  
3 weeks Chloe spent working in the penthouse, sometimes with Lucifer, sometimes alone when he had to attend his club. Maze and Trixie had visited her from time to time and Marcus had come.  
As Lucifer run one of the most famous night club where potential illicit business could have place, the Lieutenant presence was not so strange.  
“So you sleep here-he had told her looking around her room- not for sure a standard for a cop”  
“No for sure. Lucifer likes living comfortably, with all the little pleasures life can offer”  
Marcus had looked at her in a strange way and she felt the same odd sensation across her spine.  
“It will be over in some days, Marcus. I’ll back home next week”  
He had nodded and had kissed her before living the room.

That night, after dinner, she was planning one of her jacuzzi night, when the elevator rang and Lucifer stepped into the penthouse.  
“LUX business are ok, Detective, I can spend the night with you-he stopped-no, I mean, spend the time with you, talking, dancing, playing my piano, drinking a glass of wine. You are coming back home in few days and I just want to have something to..remember these days together.” He looked at her for a while then he reached the piano.  
“Any request?”

One week later, Lucifer entered his dark and silent penthouse: Chloe had left and with her the light from her room, the sound of the running water in the jacuzzi, the scent of her hair, the footfalls of her bare feet on the marble surface, the little noises while she was sleeping, her soft skin he had sometimes touched while covering her on the couch.  
He deeply inhaled and reached his bedroom.  
And it was when he noted it.  
A small box on his pillow, with a handwritten note : “Never felt so good in the past time. Thank you. Chloe”  
He opened the box: it was full of pictures. He sat down on the bed and start checking them.  
There were pictures taken in the LUX, while he was chatting and flirting with his guests or while he was playing the piano.  
Other pictures were taken outside the club, while he was smoking, mind- absent or just parked his Corvette.  
Some other ones included Maze, Ella and Linda and even Amenadiel and Dan.  
He picked out the ones with Trixie hugging or looking adoringly at him or sitting on his car: something started forming in his throat and he did not like the sensation.  
He checked the photo where he was cooking for Chloe, or pouring some drinks or playing the piano.  
Bu the one he looked in shock was taken during a very bright night, while he had spent all the time staring at the stars in the Sky. He looked so relaxed and in peace. He sighed.  
He removed all the photos, impatiently, his hands shaking until he recognized them: Chloe’s ones  
The one taken during the photo session, but some other ones he had not seen before and…  
A light noise made him raised his head: Chloe was in front of him, smiling.  
“Detective, you..” he trailed off-  
“I have to apologize, Lucifer, I have invaded your privacy. But, I felt I have to do it.”  
He stared at her, silently, so she went on: “I know we are…distant now and I had no right to ask for your help. But you helped me a lot. And made me feel so..good.  
I want to thank you for that”  
Lucifer cleared his throat, looking at the box: “Well, detective, let me say I have appreciated it. But, honestly, I miss your last session photos. The ones with that supersexy red bikini” He smirked at her, but his smile faded immediately when se looked at her.  
While he was speaking, Chloe had removed her jeans and shirt and now was wearing only THAT bikini and was handing out a camera.  
“Do you want to finish your collection, Lucifer?” she blushed a little  
“Detective, do you think is it appropriate? What about your boss?”  
Chloe moved closer, giving him goosebumps.  
“Not your business. Not his business” She didn’t want to think, she didn’t want to explain. She was confused about the right direction to take. But in that moment, she wanted to stay there, with him.  
“don’t want to overthink, Lucifer. I want just…to feel and act”  
Lucifer finally raised his hand and touched her hair: it was better than anything in the universe.  
“So, Chloe does Lucifer. Curious to see the next step” he stroke her face gently.  
Chloe closed the space between them and kissed him, passionately  
“I like your style detective” he breathed in her neck  
“Oh, shut up, Mr Morningstar and kiss me.”


	5. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie built a star  
> Lucifer told her about Samael  
> A cloudy night, a pillow war  
> Hope still lives here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for Trixie  
> Hope you can enjoy it and forgive my mistakes.  
> Thanks for your time and comments

Chloe closed the book: she had read the same story to Trixie 5 times.  
“Monkey-she told her daughter-it’s late: you need to rest, ok?”  
“But I’m not tired -the little girl protested- and I have seen you only for 2 Hours. I want to spend more time with you”  
Chloe’s heart bumped at those words: she was right. They were spending not enough time together. She was growing up so fast.  
Chloe felt guilty for working that hard and not taking care for her. Guilty also for being a single parent. Dan was always Trixie’s father, ok, and they were getting better together after the divorce, but it was not the same.  
Not the same to have someone home to hug when you were happy or sad or disappointed or looking for comfort and protection and love.   
Someone to sit down close on the couch, cuddle and put your head on his shoulder, on his chest and relaxing at the sound of his heart beating.  
Chloe thought of her parents, of her with her father and of her with…  
“Mammy, what are you thinking of?” Trixie caught her attention back.  
Chloe smiled:” I was thinking of your grandpa. I wish he were here with us. He was such a good story teller.”  
“Lucifer too is a great story teller, mammy.” She thrilled excited.  
“Oh monkey, Lucifer’ stories are always incredible” Chloe replied.   
And then, she muttered to herself: “ Mainly when he speaks of himself as the Devil, he says he used to sit on a throne in Hell, he is immortal, he had wings -she laughed a little imagining Lucifer like a giant chicken- his father is God, his brothers and sisters angels. Definitely too much for a child.  
But immediately she realized that there were other stories Lucifer could tell: the Brittaneys, the sexy toys in Maze’s room, his overnight guests who leave his bed wearing just a smile.  
No, definitely better a delusional talk than a porn story.  
“So-she asked cautiously her daughter- which story has Lucifer told you?”   
Hopefully, not my drunk night in his bed, I hope- she told herself.  
“Do you remember when I visited you and dad at the precinct and your new boss called you for a meeting that lasted almost all the afternoon?”  
Chloe perfectly remembered that episode.

It had happened one month earlier: Trixie had come to visit her, so excited for the good rate her scientific project had obtained at school.  
She had just started telling all the story when Marcus had interrupted the reunion.  
“Decker, I need to check with you some elements we have to present during the trial next week.”  
“Just give me 10 minutes and..”  
“No. Now!” His tone had not admitted any other reply.  
She had followed him in his office, letting her very disappointed child at her desk.

She was still wondering if Marcus did not care of Trixie, if he barely noted her or he wanted just to send a message to someone.  
Chloe really liked him, she knew he was other than careless. But that episode still bothered her.  
Also, because there were no needs to review the files.  
“So, mammy, you remember, right?”  
“Yes, I remember it well, monkey. I was furious with Marcus”  
“Me too. I was planning how to revenge when Lucifer reached me. He had witnessed the scene and I’ m almost sure he wanted to punch Marcus. Then he saw my project. And everything changed.”  
Chloe frowned:” What do you mean?”  
“He sat down at your desk and exanimated it. He was speechless for a long time and then….

“Little child, this is a star, isn’t it? You have created a new, small star” he whispered

It was true: Trixie had worked hard, with some little help form Ella, to create a small sphere able to irradiate light, due to some chemical elements inside. It was enough to take it in your hands.  
“A portable star for the darkest moment” Ella had christened the project.

Lucifer put done the star that slowly faded”: Do you know there was an angel entitled to give life to new stars? To make them alive and shining?  
It is not an easy task: you must be young, innocent, with a pure soul and ready to sacrifice yourself for the others.  
So, he was and God allowed him to bring the light of the star. His name was Samael”  
“Samael? I like his name. How did he look like?”  
“He was tall and dark, with curly hair, deep chocolate eyes and long, glowing, white wings. God used to say he was one of his masterpieces  
And he was right. Samael was so beautiful and kind that it was impossible not to love him. He literally brought the light in everything he touched.   
“Is this the reason why God allow him to light the stars?”  
“No. God allowed him to light the them because Samael was afraid of darkness.”  
“Can an Angel be scared of?”  
“Yes, my dear. He can. And he was. So, God created the stars, to make him feel protected and safe. Samael was delighted by his father gift and started spending the night with him, catching the first ray of light from any new born star, waiting for them glimmering against the black sky. Very soon, he started to create them by himself, night after night, named them one by one. He was so happy to feel invincible”. 

“Lucifer trailed off, his eyes back on my project-Trixie went on-caressing the smooth surface of my fake star. He looked so sad, mammy, so lost. I was afraid he was suffering for something very painful and I didn’t know how to help him. I climbed into his lap to hug him”

Chloe’s heart jumped listening to the compassion of her small, young, innocent daughter. And also, thinking of the pain Lucifer for sure had gone and was still going through.

Trixie went on: “He exhaled deeply and held his breath for a while.  
I kept him even stronger “What happened to Samael?”

“Samael grow up and became stronger and fearless, but also a little bit rebel and nor very respectful of authority. His brothers and sisters loved him, but someone started being jealous of his bound to God and wanted to ruin it.  
But he was so coward that he did not dare face Samael and God directly. He worked on Samael’s fierce spirit, pushing him questioning God on everything.  
Samael did not realize his brother trick and started to annoy his father.  
God was patient, in the beginning, but it didn’t last a lot.  
They quarreled, shouted at each other, became distant and, in the end, rivals.  
So, when Samael questioned God again and God threatened to push him away, his envy brother suggested him to collect a small army to oblige God to reply.  
Samael did it, silly guy. He threw himself against God and he lost.  
God easily berated him. But it was not enough.  
So much he had loved Samael, so much he cursed him. Samael’s rebellion required an outstanding punishment. And God did it.  
Samael was rejected by his family: his mother, his siblings. Nobody stood up for him.  
God literally threw him out, far from his home, in the darkest, scariest place in the universe.  
He was not beautiful and kind and light bringer any longer. He was burnt, flesh exposed, covered in scars and cuts, ash and dust in his lungs and mouth, darkness in his eyes and in his heart.  
He was alone and desperate and he started losing his strength, forgetting his own name, forgetting everything.  
He spent eons in his new house, nurturing his grudge, complaining about what he had lost.  
Most of all, he missed his stars

“Samael couldn’t see the star any longer, mammy. Could you imagine anything worse?” Trixie ‘s eyes glimmered and Chloe couldn't say anything to comfort her.  
Nothing was worse than losing your real core: a father, a family, a husband, a friend, love, hope, compassion, friends, home.

“Where is Samael now?”   
“Well, child, he changed into someone different. Very different. And he started planning to escape from his jail. To be really free and live his life, and to be able to see the stars again.”  
“Is he happy?” she asked anxiously  
“He thought to be happy again. But his dear old Dad was really cruel and destroyed everything again”  
“The stars are always in the sky”  
“Yes, offspring. But you don’t always see them”

“And he left, mammy. But he was dark and alone. I have never seen him like that. I was worried for him.”  
Her little monkey: she had felt the darkness that were eating Lucifer, made him revert to that persona she met after Delilah murder. What happened in the past months had affected him a lot and she with Marcus was not helping at all.  
“Oki, monkey: let’s go”  
“Where are we going?”  
“To LUX” 

That night, Lucifer reached his dark penthouse very late.  
He had turned down cold a couple of supersexy ladies: surprising himself, carnal desires were not as urgent is they were in the past.   
He removed his shoes and socks, walking bare feet on the cold, smooth marble floor, folded his expensive jacket and the matching trousers carefully and left them in the closet, while his purple shirt was launched in the laundry bag.  
He took a long shower, letting the steam covering every surface. Then he put his fitting boxer on, his silk robe and reached the piano. But he didn’t feel like playing it.  
He tried to stand on the balcony, but it was clouded and the stars were not shining.  
“All right, Dad. No relief for me tonight” he muttered and went to bed.  
He tried to rest, but it was impossible: he couldn’t stay on his left, on his right site, not on his belly  
“Bloody hell” he almost shouted, throwing a couple of pillows away.  
Finally, he fell on his back, eyes closed, trying to sleep. Until something shined in the dark.  
He opened his eyes, blinked a while and then he saw them: the stars, in his bedroom.  
Hundreds of little lights were dancing on the ceiling, recreating the sky outside.  
He jumped on the bed, looking at them as close as possible.  
Someone had covered the ceiling with lot of small adhesive stars: he has seen them in many shops.  
Someone had created his personal sky.  
A soft laugh caught his attention and he looked down: the detective and her daughter were smiling at him.  
“What did you do?”  
“Mammy and I had spent the evening decorating the room for you. And decided to hide under your bed to see your reaction. Don’t you like them?” Trixie asked.  
Lucifer looked at her and then at Chloe. And he had to fight hard his tears.  
“Well, little human, you have invaded my house. And you deserve punishment”  
Lucifer jumped on the floor, grabbed one pillow and hit Chloe.  
“What?” she grabbed another one and did the same with Trixie  
They hit each other a lot, laughing hard, until the pillows released all their feathers.  
“It was like angels are playing with us” Trixie exclaimed  
“Yes, it is” he replied.

“Oki, monkey, it’s late. Go home now” Chloe tried to keep her daughter half asleep in her arms.  
But Lucifer stopped her: “Don’t please.”  
She turned to him, just to say “No thanks we go”. But then she met his gaze, his sad smile. And she got lost.  
It didn’t matter how hard she pushed herself away: she was always back to him.

Lucifer stared at the stars on the ceiling for a while, feathers around him like his wings, then he turned to the stars in his bed: Beatrice’s head on his abdomen and Chloe’s on his chest, under his arm  
He closed his eyes. And he felt home.


End file.
